


Prince Charming

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Breakfast, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth tries to make breakfast for himself and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for a prompt at fic_promptly: WWE, author's choice, he was hardly Prince Charming

Dean smirked as he sat at the table watching as Seth was at the stove trying to fix breakfast for both of them but of course trying was the opportune word hear. The poor dude was failing miserably.

Though if Dean were being honest he wasn't sure he minded it too much. While Seth was hardly a prince charming he was enough for Dean and Dean liked that the man put in an effort. That he tried.

Seth's trying would always be enough for him, he was sure.

"You need help Seth?" Dean asked watching as Seth turned to look at him. "I mean you keep cursing and I'm pretty sure most of the pancake batter hasn't even made it onto the skillet."

Seth shook his head as he gave Dean a smile, "I have it Deano," he reassured him and well Dean wanted to believe him but he didn't.


End file.
